Two Super Powers Part 3
by McCracken
Summary: Part three of the Two Super Powers


"Two Super Powers Part 3: 'Cerberus' "  
  
By: McCracken  
  
Road Rovers, MIB and anything that invole them are property of Warner Bros. The Galaxy Rovers,   
and the crew of the Space Rover 2, and the Lone Dog Team are property of Kristen Coughlan.  
Strayers are property of Steven Today. Huntress, Duke, and Canis are property of Greywolf Lupous.  
L33T Team are property of McCracken. Everyone I haven't mentioned belong to other ppl that I didn't mention.  
  
Setting: Sky over Tibet. The Sky Rover is flying over some mountains.  
  
Scarface  
Ok, we're over Tibet right now.  
  
Kouv  
Ok, I'm running a check for any canines in the area.  
  
Scarface  
Ok, everyone else see if you can't find anything from the windows.  
  
Krista  
Ok.  
  
Shag begins to mumble.  
  
Scarface  
What did he say?  
  
Paws  
Um, I think he said something about the laser that's flying up at us.  
  
Scarface  
Oh, I thought it was something important.  
  
Scarface's face suddenly lights up understanding what was just told to him.  
  
Scarface  
Holy shi....  
  
Part of the Sky Rover's right wing explodes. The Sky Rover begins to go down.  
  
Anami  
I knew this was a bad idea.  
  
Scarface  
Get ready for an emergancy landing everyone!  
  
The Sky Rover crashes into a snow drift.  
  
Scarface  
Is everyone ok?  
  
Krista  
I'm ok.  
  
Paws  
I'm still alive.  
  
Kasi  
So am I.  
  
Anami  
I'm here.  
  
Puffball  
I alive.  
  
Kouv  
Ditto.  
  
Angel  
Still living.  
  
Shag mumbles.  
  
Scarface  
Ok good.  
  
They get out of the Sky Rover. Almost instantly, they are surrounded by Felo-Sapiens.  
  
Kouv (Whispering to Scarface)  
What do we do now?  
  
Scarface (Whispering back)  
What else can we do?  
  
Setting: Staircase. Hunter, Exile, Shiela, and Lone Dog are walking up the stairs.  
  
Exile  
How much furtherski?  
  
Hunter  
I don't know, but I remember going down these steps when we were captured.  
  
Lone Dog  
Hey Hunter, out of curiousity, what did you have for breakfast this morning?  
  
Hunter  
I don't know.  
  
Lone Dog (To himself)  
We're screwed.  
  
They hear footsteps coming down the steps.  
  
Sheila  
That can't be good.  
  
Hunter  
Get ready.  
  
A long shadow comes down the steps. Then Colleen steps into the light.  
  
Colleen (Surprised)  
Huntie?  
  
Hunter (Surprised)  
Colleen? Man I'm glad to see you. Where are the others?  
  
Colleen  
They're coming down right behind me.  
  
Exile  
Tell them to go the other wayski. These steps lead to the dugeons.  
  
Colleen (Pointing to Sheila)  
Who's she?  
  
Hunter  
Colleen, this is Sheila. Sheila, this is Colleen.  
  
Sheila  
Pleased to meet you.  
  
Colleen  
Same here.  
  
Setting: Felo-Sapien Overlords Lab. The scientist goes over to a nearby cabinet and pulls it open. He pulls out  
a small shot filled with a blue liquid and heads towards Sky.  
  
Scientist  
Now, let's see what months of research have added up to.  
  
Suddenly, one of the Felo-Sapiens falls to the ground.  
  
Scientist  
What happened to him?  
  
Felo-Sapien (Bends over to examine his friend)  
It appears that he's been hit by a shoe.  
  
Scientist  
A shoe? Who the hell would be desperate enough to throw a shoe?  
  
Bear (Offscreen, Stern)  
We would!  
  
Bear throws his other shoe at the Felo-Sapien Warrior, knocking him out as well.  
  
Mark (Electronic, Stern)  
Give us Sky back or else.  
  
Scientist  
Or else what? You'll throw a shoe at me?  
  
K  
Damn straight we will.  
  
Scientist puts the shot against Sky's arm.  
  
Scientist (Threating)  
One more step and I'll fill him full of "Cerberus"!  
  
Sky (Saracastic)  
"Cerberus"? Isn't that the three headed dog?  
  
Scientist (Confused)  
Huh?  
  
Sky rolls off the table and kicks the Scientist in the legs, causing him to fall over.  
  
Bud  
I thought you were knocked out.  
  
Sky  
I was.  
  
Scientist  
Well it doesn't matter.  
  
The Scientist gets to his feet.  
  
Scientist (Motioning over to a nearby red button)  
At the push of this button and this entire base will fill up with "Cerberus".  
  
Nitro (Sarcastic)  
Then we'll have to disable your "button pushing" hand now won't we?  
  
Nitro picks up a gun from one of the Felo-Sapien Warrior's bodies and aims it at the Scientist's hand. Before  
she can shoot, another shot rings out and hits the Scientist in the forehead, instantly killing him.  
  
XL766 (Proud)  
Damn I'm good.  
  
Bear, Sky, Nitro, Tasha, Bud, K, Mark, and Duke turn around to see XL766, Lily, and Napolean.  
  
Lily (Sarcastic)  
You know, it's not very fair to shoot someone unarmed.  
  
Napoleon (Thick French accent)  
No, ze cats deserve no mecry!  
  
XL766  
Exactly.  
  
Bear  
Way to go dip, now we'll never know what "Cerberus" is.  
  
XL766  
"Cerberus"? Oh, you mean doggy nerve gas.  
  
Everyone but XL766  
Doggy nerver gas?!?!  
  
XL766  
Yeah, it's a leathal nerve gas that takes 8 hours before it can be broken up and disolved. It's also incredibly  
leathal. It only affects dogs, but Parvo's creations have immunity to it.  
  
Bud  
Even you?  
  
XL766  
Well, I am one of Parvo's creations so yeah.  
  
Bear  
Does it even affect Cano-Sapiens.  
  
XL766  
Don't know, probably. I mean, it does affect regular dogs so one would assume it would.  
  
Sky  
So that's why they captured me, they wanted to know if "Cerberus" works on Cano-Sapiens. Thanks guys for  
saving my ass.  
  
Bear  
Hey, that's what we're suppose to do.  
  
XL766  
Well, you didn't exactly luck out Sky.  
  
Sky (Confused)  
What do you mean?  
  
XL766  
Well, they are planning to releash "Cerberus" on Earth.  
  
Everyone but XL766  
What?!?!  
  
XL766  
Well, I guess you guys became such a nusiance that they're willing to kill every dog on Earth to get to you guys.  
  
K  
Well what do you suggest we do?  
  
XL766  
I have a plan.  
  
One of the Felo-Sapien Warriros gets up. XL766 slams him against a wall.  
  
XL766 (Threating)  
Hey there pussy cat, we're going to play a game of 206 questions.  
  
Felo-Sapien (Confused)  
What's 206 questions?  
  
XL766  
Simple, I ask you a question and if I don't like it, I break one of your bones. Remember, you only have 206 bones  
so don't shit around too much.  
  
Felo-Sapien  
Ha, I'll never tell you anything!  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
WRONG ANSWER DUMBASS!  
  
XL766 grabs one of his hands and squeezes. There's a loud "cracking" sound. The Felo-Sapien screams in  
pain.  
  
XL766  
That's one, only 205 more left to go. Now, is there any "Cerberus" strains in this base?  
  
Felo-Sapien (In pain)  
Yes.  
  
XL766  
Where?  
  
Felo-Sapien (In pain)  
I don't know, this base is so large and.....  
  
XL766 twists his wrist and there's another cracking sound. The Felo-Sapien screams in pain.  
  
XL766  
That's not what I want to hear! Lemmie ask you again, Where?  
  
Felo-Sapien (In pain)  
In the 2nd missle base.  
  
XL766  
Where's that?  
  
Felo-Sapien (In pain)  
In the far upper left area.  
  
XL766  
And what are you planning on doing with it?  
  
Felo-Sapien (In pain)  
I'll never tell you.  
  
XL766 sighs and breaks his leg. He screams in pain once more.  
  
Felo-Sapien (In pain)  
Ok, ok, ok I'll tell you. We're going to shoot 400 missles full of it into the atmoshpere. There won't be a single  
dog on Earth that will live.  
  
XL766  
What about Parvo's creations?  
  
Felo-Sapien (In pain)  
We don't need Parvo's "Cano-Mutants" and you're one real pain in the ass for everyone.  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
WHAT? SAY GOOD-BYE TO YOUR RIGHT ARM!  
  
XL766 grabs the Felo-Sapiens right shoulder and digs his fingers into it. Blood begins to run out from it. XL766  
takes a few tugs at it and then finally, the right arm comes right off. The Felo-Sapien screams in pain and fear.  
The others look in shock and utter horror.  
  
Felo-Sapien (In pain)  
You mother f******! That was my f****** arm!  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
Yup, and this was your f****** throat.  
  
XL766 grabs the Felo-Sapien by his throat and digs his claws into it. Then, he pulls back, tearing out his throat  
in a bloody mess. The Felo-Sapien falls to the floor in a red puddle, dead. XL766 walks over to a sink and  
washes the blood off his hands. Everyone is in shock.  
  
Napoleon  
Sac le bleu, that was amazing!  
  
Tasha  
Who are you?  
  
Napoleon  
Silly child, I am Napoleon! Have I been kept away from France for so long that ze children cannot remember me?  
  
Everyone looks confused. Lily points her finger at her head and spins it around a few times. Everyone nods.  
  
Bud  
Um yeah, viva la Resitance.  
  
Napoleon  
La Resitance? Sac le bleu I should...  
  
Lily whispers something quick into his ear.  
  
Napoleon  
Oh, LE Resitance. I am sorry.  
  
Lily gives Bud a sarcastic look.  
  
XL766  
Well, let's geting going.  
  
K  
What's the plan?  
  
XL766  
To stop those missles of course.  
  
Sky  
What if we're too late?  
  
XL766 (British accent)  
Well then God save the Queen.  
  
Bear  
But there's only eleven of us against who knows how many Felo-Sapiens and Dark Cats.  
  
XL766 (Proud)  
You forget, you have the one dog army here.  
  
Everyone stares at XL766.  
  
XL766 (Slightly embarassed)  
But, we'll proably run into the others on our way.  
  
Duke  
Yeah, don't get too full of yourself XL766.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
Tell me Duke, do you like having two arms?  
  
Duke looks extremly scared.  
  
Setting: Long dark hall in the Felo-Sapien base. Hunter, J, Lone Dog, Colleen, Kara (not being carried), Tramp,  
Mama, Mush, Aaron, Exile, Diamond, Rita, Blitz, Chase, Sheila, and Huntress are walking down the hall.  
  
Tramp (Concerned)  
Are you sure you're ok to walk Kara?  
  
Kara  
Jeez Tramp, for the last time, I'm really fine.  
  
Hunter  
Someone's coming.  
  
Everyone gets against the wall and wait. Then a Felo-Sapien comes flying down the hall and lands hard.  
  
Voice 1 (Male, mad)  
You know, there's a lot of better ways to deal with a gaurd then throwing him!  
  
Voice 2 (Male, defensive)  
Well, would you rather us be locked up again.  
  
Voice 3 (Female, annoyed)  
Will you two shut up already. All you've done is argued this entire way.  
  
Voice 1 & 2 (Mad)  
You stay out of this!  
  
Voice 4 (Male, stern)  
You want us to get caught? Shut up.  
  
Voice 1, 2, & 3  
Sorry.  
  
Voice 4  
That's better.  
  
Colleen  
They sound pretty bloody fimiliar.  
  
XL766, Bud, Lily, K, Mark, Sky, Nitro, Tasha, Duke, Bear, and Napoleon.  
  
Hunter  
Good we're all here. Hey, who's the basset hound?  
  
Napoleon  
For ze last time it is me, Napoleon! Silly French peasants.  
  
Hunter gives a confused look. XL766 points at his head and spins his finger around a couple of times. Hunter  
nods.  
  
Hunter  
Well, it's umm... good to see you again mister Napoleon.  
  
Napoleon  
It is good to be out of that hell hole.  
  
XL766 (Motioning to Sheila)  
Who's the chick?  
  
Sheila (Mad)  
Chick?!?! Why you egotistical pig! My name is Sheila! Never ever call me chick!  
  
XL766  
Jeez, I'm sorry. No need to bite off my head.  
  
Sheila (Mad)  
I'll bite off more than your head!  
  
Hunter  
Ok you two calm down. We're all here so let's get out of here.  
  
K  
No can do dog, we need to stop "Cerberus".  
  
Everyone but the people who know about it (Confused)  
"Cerberus"?  
  
XL766  
It's a long story, so you'd better sit down.  
  
Fade out  
  
An hour later.....  
  
Fade in  
  
Setting: Same dark hallway. Everyone who hasn't heard the story is sitting down listening to XL766.  
  
XL766  
And that's why they call it "French Fries".  
  
Exile  
Ah, now it makes senseski.  
  
Colleen  
Yeah, but that has nothing to do with "Cerberus".  
  
XL766  
"Cereberus"? Oh you mean the nerve gas that affects only dogs and they're planning on releasing it on Earth.  
  
Everyone sitting down  
What?!?!  
  
XL766  
Yeah, we better get going and stop it.  
  
Blitz (Mad)  
Why didn't you tell us about that earlier?  
  
XL766  
Well, Exile wanted to know why they were called "French Fries" when they weren't from France so....  
  
Aaron (Interrupting)  
Let's go stop those missles.  
  
XL766 (Surprised)  
Whoa, where did you come from?  
  
Aaron  
Just because I haven't talked for the past two parts doesn't mean I don't exist.  
  
Hunter points down the hall.  
  
Hunter  
Well any, let's go Rovers! And umm... Lone Dog and MIB.  
  
XL766 (Pointing opposite way)  
Um Hunter, it's this way.  
  
Hunter  
I knew that, I was just.....  
  
J (Interrupting)  
Man, we've wasted enough room in the script already, let's just get going!  
  
Setting: 2nd Missle Base. On the inside it's huge. There's hundreds of crates that contain god knows what. There's  
at least 30 Felo-Sapien Warriors, 10 Dark Cats (Phase 1), and 4 Mech Cats (The Mech's from "Part 2"). There  
are four double-doors that lead to the outside. On the outside there are twenty SAM (Surface to Air Missle) sites  
that are heavly camoflauged and 3 Dark Cats (Phase 2) patroling. Right outside of the door leading to the 2nd  
Missle Base are the Rovers, Lone Dog Team, and MIB agents.  
  
Blitz  
So, what's the plan.  
  
XL766  
Well, we wing it.  
  
Blitz  
Wing it?!? Are you crazy?  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
Crazy like a fox!  
  
Hunter  
Blitz is right, we need a plan before we go gun ho crazy. I mean, we don't have any guns.  
  
Lone Dog  
Maybe some of us could set up some sort of distraction.  
  
XL766  
I still say we should just wing it.  
  
Hunter  
XL766, we're not going to wing it! But Lone Dog has a good idea.  
  
Blitz  
Well you can leave me out of it, I always have to be the decoy.  
  
Exile  
Don't be weird boy, you're the best one here at being decoyski.  
  
Hunter (Sly)  
You're right Exile, it's someone else's turn to be decoy.  
  
Setting: 2nd Missle Base. Exile, Mush, and J are entering.  
  
Exile grumbles out a Russain statement.  
  
J  
I still don't know why I have to do this.  
  
Mush  
Let's just get this over with.  
  
Exile (Shouting)  
Hey, over hereski!  
  
The guards look over at them. Then; Exile, J, and Mush turn around, and pull down their pants, mooning them.  
  
J  
Yeah, get a look at this!  
  
The Felo-Sapien Warriors and the Dark Cats run towards them.  
  
Mush  
Let's go!  
  
They pull up their pants and run away. The Felo-Sapien Warriors and the Dark Cats chase after them.  
  
Setting: Door leading to the 2nd Missle Base. Hunter is looking in.  
  
Hunter  
Ok, all that's left is the 4 Mechs.  
  
XL766  
Ok, you guys get the missles, I'll take care of the Mechs.  
  
Sheila  
How are you going to do that?  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
By physical force if nesscary.  
  
Colleen (Sarcastic)  
If nesscary, ha.  
  
XL766 gives Colleen a cold stare and moves in.  
  
Bud  
What are we going to do?  
  
Hunter  
Wait until he distracts them enough so that we can move in.  
  
One of the Mech Cats walks towards the entrance where Exile, J, and Mush had come from.  
  
Pilot  
Run a life form check.  
  
Co-Pilot  
Roger that!  
  
There's a loud "Thud" sound.  
  
Co-Pilot  
What the hell was that?  
  
Pilot  
I don't know.  
  
They look up and see XL766 on top the glass. Before they can react, he punches through the glass and grabs  
the Pilot by the neck, and breaks. The Co-Pilot pulls out a 9mm pistol and fires three shots into XL766's  
chest. XL766 quickly regenerates the wounds and punches him in the face. Blood shoots out in all directions  
from the punch's impact. XL766 then sits in the pilot's seat.  
  
XL766 (To himself)  
Ok, XL766, remember your Mech Cat training.  
  
XL766's (Brain thinking)  
You never had Mech Cat training.  
  
XL766 (To himself)  
Well then, we'll just have to wing it.  
  
XL766's (Brain thinking)  
No, you'll just end up killing everything.  
  
XL766 (To himself)  
And your point is....  
  
XL766's (Brain thinking)  
Sometimes I don't know why I put up with you.  
  
A screen in the cockpit turns on and the face of another Felo-Sapien pilot emerges.  
  
Pilot  
Are you guys ok in there? Hey, you're not the pilot!  
  
XL766  
No shit Sherlock.  
  
Pilot  
Mike, contact Mech Cat 3 and 4, tell them to take out Mech Cat 2!  
  
Co-Pilot  
Roger that.  
  
The screen goes blank.  
  
XL766  
Shit. Ok you piece of crap move!  
  
XL766 begins to push random buttons, causing the Mech to move akwardly and fire randomly.  
  
Mech Cat 4 comes towards XL766 from his right.  
  
Pilot  
This is Mech Cat 4 approching the target.  
  
Co-Pilot  
Fox 3!  
  
Two LRM's (Long Range Missles) fire out at Mech Cat 2, hitting it along the side. Mech Cat 2 takes a few steps  
back.  
  
XL766  
Oh, you did not just shoot that shit at me!  
  
XL766 grabs two handles at his sides and pushes them foward. Mech Cat 2 runs at Mech Cat 4.  
  
Pilot  
Fire the machine guns!  
  
Co-Pilot  
Roger!  
  
The two .50 calibur machine guns open fire at Mech Cat 2, but they are all easily deflected by the thick armor.  
  
Pilot  
The crazy mutt is going to ram us!  
  
At the last second, Mech Cat 2 stops right in front of Mech Cat 4. The two Mechs are so close that the pilots  
can see XL766. XL766 flicks them off and pushes a button. Instantly, all of the LRM's shoot out at Mech Cat 4  
and totally destory the Mech.  
  
Setting: Inside Mech 1.  
  
Pilot  
Mech Cat 3, what's going on?  
  
Pilot #2 (Voice only)  
This is Mech Cat 3, the target has taken out Mech Cat 4. He's going to...... (The voice is lost in static)  
  
Pilot  
Crap, Co-Pilot, find him.  
  
Co-Pilot  
He's behind those crates.  
  
Pilot  
Well then, open fire!  
  
Co-Pilot  
Yes sir!  
  
Mech Cat 1 fires with everything it's got towards a stack of nearby crates. When the smoke clears, the remains  
of a Mech Cat is all that is left. Along it's side it says "Mech Cat 3".  
  
Co-Pilot  
F***! That was one of ours!  
  
Pilot  
Keep on your toes, the enemies is still out there.  
  
XL766 picture appears on a monitor.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
Actually, I'm right behind you.  
  
Pilot  
What did you do to Mech Cat 3.  
  
XL766  
I shoot a EPM [Electro Magentic Pulse, in case you don't know] blast at him. You were the ones who killed them.  
  
Co-Pilot  
How could you figure out how to use the Mech Cat so quickly?  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
I'm a fast learner.  
  
Pilot  
Well, in that case, how......  
  
XL766 (Interrupting)  
Ok, this is boring, I'm just going to kill you now.  
  
XL766's picture disappears from the monitor. A second later, Mech Cat 2 crashes into Mech Cat 1, blowing them  
both up. The Rovers, Lone Dog team, and MBI agents move in.  
  
Hunter  
XL766, where are you?  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
Over here Saggy.  
  
XL766 walks out from behind some crates.  
  
Bud  
You bailed out?!?!  
  
XL766  
Well duh, I'm not going to crash into something.  
  
Lone Dog  
Ok, let's find the "Cerberus".  
  
Exile, Mush, and J come running back in.  
  
Aaron  
What took you guys so long?  
  
Mush (Out of breath)  
Get ready, the Dark Cats are coming.  
  
Sky (Dry)  
Great.  
  
The 10 Dark Cats P1 come in.  
  
Dark Cat P1 #1  
Oh boy, we get to kill the intruders!  
  
Rita  
Intruders? Hey, we're escaped prisoners thank you very much.  
  
Dark Cat P1 #2  
Well you're Road Rovers nevertheless, so we're still going to kill you.  
  
XL766  
You forget, I'm their side.  
  
Dark Cat P1 #1  
And what are you going to do?  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
Kill you.  
  
All of the Dark Cat P1's begin to laugh.  
  
Dark Cat P1 #3  
Ha, and how are you going to do that? We're faster, stronger, and more agile than you could ever be. Plus, you  
can't put a dent in this armor.  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
Are you sure about that?  
  
Dark Cat P1 #1  
Of course we are!  
  
Dark Cat P1 #4  
Even if you could, there's 10 of us, and only 20 minutes until "Cerberus" is launched.  
  
XL766  
20, ok no prob. Hunter, you and the Rovers go stop "Cerberus". MIB guys and Lone Dog Team, you go make  
sure no one else gets in here. I'll deal with these bums.  
  
Dark Cat P1 #5  
And how are you going to do that?  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
Just watch.  
  
XL766 disappears and reappears behind Dark Cat P1 #5 and punches it in the stomach. The punch is so powerful  
that it goes straight through its armor, and out the other side. XL766 then pries his hand out of the dead Dark  
Cat's body.  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
One down, nine left to go.  
  
Dark Cat P1 #3 opens fire with his gauss rifle, aiming it at XL766. XL766 raises his hand and blocks all of the  
plasma blots that come flying at him. XL766 then rushes at the Dark Cat and punches its helmet off and kicks  
it in the neck so hard, it breaks.  
  
Setting: Control Room. The room has one main computer and two Felo-Sapien Gaurds (both are knocked out).  
On the computer screen the number "13:50" is on and it is counting down fast. Colleen is typing on the  
computer with Exile and Hunter at her side.  
  
Hunter  
Come on Colleen, you only have 13 minutes left.  
  
Colleen  
I know Huntie, but I just don't know how to crack this password.  
  
Exile  
Here, let me show you how fix things in Old Mother Russiaski.  
  
Exile shoves Colleen to the side and begins to beat the computer, using a variety of Russain profanities. The  
countdown stops at "12:39".  
  
Hunter  
Good job Exile.  
  
Exile  
Hey, it is only thing I ever learned in computer training.  
  
The countdown then resumes at "10:40".  
  
Exile  
Crapski!  
  
Setting: 2nd Missle Base. Four of the Dark Cat P1's are down and dead. XL766 has his foot on one of the dead  
Dark Cats.  
  
XL766 (Dissapointed)  
Ah man, I thought this would be a little bit harder than this.  
  
Dark Cat P1 #1 (Shocked)  
No way! One Cano-Sapien can't kill four Dark Cats! This just can't be ture! I've killed hundreds of Cano-Sapiens,  
none of which are as powerful has you!  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
It must be my diet, I only eat Imas Dog Food.  
  
Dark Cat P1 #1 (Mad)  
You'll be eating my fist!  
  
Dark Cat P1 #1 rushes at XL766 at amazing speed. XL766 just sighs and rolls his eyes. Right before Dark Cat  
P1 #1 hits him, XL766 takes a step back and kicks the Dark Cat P1 in the side. There's a loud cracking sound  
and the armor along its side shatters. Dark Cat P1 #1 falls down in pain.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
Next please.  
  
The other 5 Dark Cat P1's look at each other, and then run away.  
  
XL766  
Man, that was TOO easy.  
  
Then, there's a sudden explosion and the five Dark Cat P1's going flying across the missle base, and land dead.  
The 3 Dark Cat P2's come in. Lone Dog runs in to see what happened.  
  
Lone Dog (Confused)  
Hey XL766, what did you blow up? Hey, what are those?  
  
XL766  
Dark Cat Phase 2's. A little bit stronger than Phase 1's, but I can handle them.  
  
Lone Dog  
If you say so.  
  
Lone Dog turns to leave.  
  
XL766 (Catching Lone Dog's attention)  
However, I could use a back up just in case.  
  
Lone Dog  
What could I do?  
  
XL766  
Just stay there and throw something if I get pinned down.  
  
Instantly XL766 rushes at the Dark Cat P2's. Right before XL766 can attack, the Dark Cat P2's dissappear.  
XL766 stops and gives a confused look, then one of the Dark Cats appear right in front of him and kick him  
in the gut. XL766 bends over in pain, and another one appears and punches XL766 in the back.XL766 stands up  
straight and then the third Dark Cat P2's appears and drop kicks XL766 into some nearby crates.  
  
XL766 (Thinking to himself)  
F*** they're fast. Well, I'll just have to be faster.  
  
XL766 flips himself up and dissappers. Then the Dark Cat P2's dissappears and XL766 appears where they were  
andgives another confused look. Then XL766 goes flying into some more crates. He stands up, but then moves  
his head around like he's being punched and once more goes flying away. He forces himself to get up again.  
  
XL766 (Thinking to himself)  
Think, XL766, think! They're faster, so therefore their armor has to consideribly weaker to support such speed.  
  
The three Dark Cats appear again.  
  
Dark Cat P2 #1  
Ready to give XL766? You don't stand a chance against us and you know it.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
I have not yet begun to fight!  
  
Dark Cat P2 #2  
Ha, your strength is decreasing with ever blow, you're not even a challenge any more. It's useless to continue this.  
  
XL766 (Mad)  
Hey! I'm the one who's suppose to be talking smack, not you!  
  
Dark Cat P2 #3  
And what makes you think that?  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
Easy, for you see, I 4/\/\ 4 l33t |-|4x0r 4/\/d 1 \/\/1ll r0x0r y0|_|r b0x0r.  
  
Dark Cat P2 #1, 2, & 3 (Confused)  
What?  
  
XL766 takes the moment to his advantage and punches Dark Cat P2 #2 in the face, shattering his helmet. He  
then kicks Dark Cat P2 #1 in the stomach and breaks his armor. Dark Cat P2 #1 takes a few steps back, but  
XL766 punches into the exposed flesh, killing him. Dark Cat P2 #3 dissappears. Lone Dog suddenly realizes  
something.  
  
Lone Dog (Shouting)  
Hey XL766, they're not moving that fast, it's a cloaking device.  
  
XL766 (Shouting back)  
How can you be sure?  
  
Lone Dog (Shouting)  
Easy, I haven't heard his footsteps.  
  
XL766 (Shouting)  
Hey, you're right. Thanks Lone Dog.  
  
XL766 punches to where Dark Cat P2 #3 was and he reappears and takes a few steps back.  
  
XL766  
Now what were you saying about me losing?  
  
Dark Cat P2 #3  
Eat this you monster!  
  
Dark Cat P2 #3 pulls out his beam rifle and shoots XL766 in the arm. XL766 laughs and regenerates the wound.  
XL766 then kicks Dark Cat P2 #3 in the head and the helmet (with the head still inside) goes flying off.  
  
Setting: Control Room. It is the same has before, but the timing now says "2:32".  
  
Colleen  
I just can't figure out the abort password.  
  
Hunter  
Lemmie try.  
  
Hunter walks up to the keyboard and types on it and presses the "Enter" button. The countdown stops at "1:00".  
  
Colleen  
What was the password?  
  
Hunter  
"Parvo sucks ass". It was pretty obvious.  
  
Exile  
Ok, let's see how comrade XL766ski is doing.  
  
Setting: Second Missle Base. Everyone is in it.  
  
Hunter  
Ok, we've stop the release of 'Cerberus', now let's get out of here.  
  
Voice (Male, deep and meancing)  
Not so fast Rovers.  
  
To be continued........ 


End file.
